The Rest of our Forever
by Mrs. Pixie Whitlock
Summary: What happens to the Cullens after Breaking Dawn? A lot can happen in a lifetime, nevermind forever. A series of one-shots. There's lots to do when you've got forever to do it. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, it's Maggie! This is my first story, so I hope it's good.**

**-------------**

**Chapter 1) Surprise**

Renesmee's POV

The sunlight was blinding while in shone through the slightly opaque skylight above my canopy bed. I squinted my eyes closed, and pulled the comforter over my head. _I wanna sleep!!!_ I thought, complainingly. I tossed and turned for maybe ten more minutes, when my mom came in to check on me.

"Renesmee, darling, are you awake?" Mom's head was just poking through the door.

"NO!" I responded. My mother giggled quietly. She shook her head, laughing still, and sighed,

"Well, since it's your birthday, I'll let you sleep in, but if you want your surprise…" Surprise! She said surprise! I bolted upright, grinning.

"I'm wide awake, Mom!" She gave another laugh.

"Get ready, or I'll send Alice in to help you get dressed!" She was joking, but the warning was sincere.

"Okay, I don't want that." I waltzed over to my closet, excitedly. A surprise!!! Just as I was pulling out jeans and a t-shirt, I heard footsteps at the door of my closet.

"You need help getting dressed! No! Put that back, you're most certainly _not_ wearing that! Here, what about this…" She was talking so fast, even I had a hard time keeping up. I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Ness, wear this," she said, holding an outfit up to my body. It was a stunning outfit, truthfully, but I was too eager to get downstairs to appreciate its elegance.

The top was a rose colored blouse, which flowed out from the waist. It was a beautiful shade which "really complimented my golden curls" according to Alice. I slipped it on, careful not to wrinkle it. The bottom, a short, dark, denim skirt that clung tight to my skin was cute. It was designer, no doubt. I pulled it up my legs and adjusted it into place. Then, Alice took me to the bathroom to pull my hair up and do my makeup.

"Downstairs for your surprise, kiddo! It's not everyday you turn 5!" She smiled. Five! More like fifteen! I looked fifteen, anyways.

"Kay, I'm coming!" I was bouncing with excitement. Maybe, Dad and Mom bought me a car! That pink one! Or maybe…well, it just had to be the car! It was what I wanted most. As I headed downstairs, I didn't think that a party would be my gift. Not at all.

But when I arrived at the bottom of the stairwell, a party couldn't have been a better gift! Crowded around were the usuals; Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Gramma Esme, and Grampa Carlisle. But I didn't expect other guests! Jacob! My Jacob, who had been at La Push for months (we had moved away from Forks). My Jacob stood with open arms. I jumped into them, and I held him tight. Then, I scanned the room. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazer. The whole Denali clan was here. And Grampa Charlie! I went around giving out hugs.

"Wow! Thanks everyone for coming! I can't believe you are all here!" I told everyone.

"Well, we couldn't miss our 'niece's' fifth birthday!" Tanya said.

"Fifteenth," I reminded her.

"Ooooh! We should have a quinceañera!" Added Carmen.

"Ah-no," I replied, not interested in any big parties, praying Alice wouldn't want me to have one. Yeah, right!

"Great idea! Nessie, we need to start planning!" Alice was squealing with excitement.

"Thanks, Carmen," I muttered sarcastically.

"No problem, chicka!" [**Did I spell chicka right???] **He smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Present time!" Emmett yelled, throwing a miniature box onto my lap. I stared at it, puzzled.

"This is from all of us," explained Gramma.

I tore open the box. It jingled. Keys. Keys…Keys!

"Oh My God! You got me the car!!! Oh My Gosh! Oh My God, I LOVE you all so MUCH! Ahh!!!" I couldn't control my happiness. My dad was the first to speak.

"There are rules…" he began, though I didn't let him finish.

"Don't ruin the moment, Dad!" I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"Let me finish. The rules are…until you get your license, you must ride with another person in the car, and I get to come with you for the first spin!" He smiled. I hugged him. They weren't unreasonable rules.

"C'mon, let's go!" I pulled my dad's wrist.

"Okay, c'mon." We set off for the car, both completely psyched. [**okay, psyched is an odd word, but whatever.]**

------

**Did you like chapter one? Please review!!!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**3~Maggie**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but these ideas are all mine! Haha

----------------

Chapter 2) Hide and Go Seek

POV: Emmett Cullen

"Hey, Bella, what do you wanna do today?" I asked my sister in law eagerly. She looked up at me through irritated eyes. Her gentle mahogany-coloured eyes fluttered in annoyance. I ignored this unpleasant gesture. "Well?"

"Emmett? Why do we have to play something every day? Why don't you ask Rose?" She smirked, looking at her friend, my wife. Rosalie gave Bella the most evil glare.

"Thanks a lot, Bella! I won't forget this!" Rose squinted her eyes and shook her head.

"Aw, c'mon Rose, why don't you wanna play with your Teddy Bear?" Bella taunted, fighting back giggles.

"You…don't wanna play a game?" I made that puppy dog face no one can resist.

"Fine, Emmett, what do you want to do?" Rosalie and Bella sighed in defeat.

"Hmmm…how does Hide and Go Seek sound?" I loved that game. It was so fun! We could get the whole family to play!!!

"Ugh!" Bella groaned. Suddenly, I heard light footsteps coming down the stairwell.

"I heard we were playing Hide and Seek! I'm in!" It was Alice.

"Knew you were my fave sister!" I slapped her palm, high five! After long chatter and discussion, everyone agreed to play. I got to count first!

"Ready, everyone hide!" They all ran to hide. "One, two, three, four, five…six, nine, eleven, thirty…one million! Ready or not, here I come!!!" I sprinted off to find everyone. "Jasper! I'm gonna find you fiiiiirrrrst!!!" I crinkled my nose, sniffing everyone out. Jasper was coming from Bella and Edward's cottage. Sure enough, I found him hiding under the floorboard.

"Found you! Found you! Haha! You lose, Jazzy! Haha! You lose 'cause I FOUND you!!!" I screamed at him, excitedly! Next, I set off to find the dog. Jacob. He wasn't hard to sniff out. I just searched for the icky wet-dog smell. He was hidden beneath and uprooted tree. I shouted the same ritual to Jacob as well, only with a _little_ more taunt to it. Hehe. Once I found everyone, it was my turn to hide, Jazzy's turn to count. Yay! I ran and ran for a hiding spot. I waited for seconds, minutes…hours. No one found me. _I must be winning!_ I chuckled, excitedly. The sun gently set. But then it rose again. And it sunk again, too. Maybe I should go find everyone. I didn't think my spot had been that good. I was sitting on the roof of our home. Hmm…I went to our front door. I entered the kitchen to find a note:

_Dear Emmett,_

_You are probably still hiding, and you won't find this letter. God, you're dumb…Well, anyways, we took a trip up to Denali. Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Carlisle, Esme (love you), Rosalie, Jasper, _

_Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob_

WHAT?!?!!!? They LEFT? With_out _me? Oh, man! Well, I'll just go back to my hiding place, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, thanks for my one review. I really want more reviews. I won't continue the story much longer otherwise.

Disclaimer: what do you think?

Chapter 3) Story Time part one.

Summary-Renesmee is getting ready for bed and everyone wants to tell her a bedtime story. Will be spit into nine parts.

Carlisle POV

Nessie sat in her bed, rubbing her eyelids. She wanted to hear a bedtime story tonight, and I volunteered. Everyone had decided to tell a story about their life. Just one each. Tonight was my turn. I didn't know what to tell. I was still deciding actually, between my time in Volterra, Italy and Vampire Hunting. Both had some scary scenes, and I didn't want to scare my granddaughter. Ah, well…Here I go.

"Grampa, start the story!" Nessie tugged at my sleeve. I took a seat on the bed next to her. Everyone was crowded around.

"Okay, Ness. I'm sure we all know that I have been around for over 400 years. For some time, a very short time, really, I went to Volterra to live with the Volturi. Aro became quite fond of me. Caius and Marcus were fairly doting as well. It was awkward at first, being a Volturi member. I didn't like their way of life. I was not accustomed to drinking the blood of defenseless humans. And to watch as they…" I drifted off. No need to tell my granddaughter all the glory details. I saw Bella flinch. She had seen the humans being slaughtered when she was a human still herself. It wasn't something one was likely to forget. I bit my lip in an attempt to continue. "So…I didn't like drinking the blood of humans. It utterly repulsed me. I had to leave. So, one day, I confronted Aro about it.

"'Aro, a word, if I may?' I said to the Volturi member. He looked up from his chair.

'Hmm?'

'Well, is there any way you would consider…changing your dietary habits?' Aro's brows creased in confusion.

'How so, dearest brother?' I chose my words carefully,

'Consider…animals…' _Wow, _I remember thinking,_ I really nailed that!_ Aro chuckled. He summoned his brothers.

'Marcus, Caius, do come here!' His brethren appeared by his side, as if servants, most loyal to their obvious leader. 'Carlisle has an interesting suggestion for us,' he chuckled. _So, he thinks it's a joke? Well…perhaps…what a mess I've gotten myself into._ I thought with despair.

'I thought we might like to spare the lives of innocent humans and perhaps, drink the blood of animals…' I trailed off at the end. I was sure it was out of the question. That left me with but one option. Well, two. But the second would leave me dead.

'Carlisle, you mustn't be serious! Be rational! _Animal blood?_ Are you alright? Thirsty, perhaps?' Marcus was in hysterics. I frowned.

'No, I am not thirsty, nor am I alright. I cannot stay here and watch these humans lives end. My decision is made, if your minds on my suggestion are made up.' I waited as they silently considered.

'Carlisle, you needn't go.' Aro spoke first.

'Yes, Aro, I need. Is your mind set?'

'Yes, indeed it is,' Caius answered.

'Then I bid you farewell.' And I left. Like that, calling only 'Adieu' as I tramped out the door."

Everyone was speechless. That story had never been told to another person before.

"Wow, Grampa!"

"Carlisle, wow!"

"Incredible!"

"Fascinating"

"They were even jerks back then!" (This was Emmett)

"They were not jerks, stupid! Just had their minds set!" (Rosalie, who slapped her husband in the back of the head.)

"Well, I see you all enjoyed. Time for _you_ to go to bed," I gave Renesmee a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Renesmee."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, I'm not getting any reviews! :'(! Please, please review! Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I am Stephenie Meyer. I wrote the Twilight Books. And, now I'm famous and rich! No, what do you think? Of course I'm just me!

Chapter 4) Story Time part two

Esme POV

It was our second night of telling Nessie stories. Tonight was my night. I didn't want to tell a story that would leave my little granddaughter up all night with fear, but I had one story I wanted her (and also Bella) to hear.

"Gramma, tell the story!" Renesmee grinned at me, eager and waiting.

"Okay," I smiled, "Charles, my previous, arranged marriage husband, had abused me. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew that I could stay no longer. I fled, but the baby boy passed away due to a lung infection. This left me devastated, distraught, depressed. I tried to rid myself of the pain. I jumped off of a cliff in an attempt to commit suicide. I was so badly damaged that no one bothered to even bring me to the emergency room. That was when Dr. Carlisle Cullen saved me. Ended my human life, but began my real, happy life. My happy forever really." I smiled and grabbed my husband's hand.

"A happy ever after!" Renesmee smiled. Then, a troubled look arose on her face, "But, I'm sorry all that bad stuff happened. I can't believe that." I wrapped her in my arms.

"It's okay. After all, I'd have never known Grampa or any of you."

"Good story!"

It's short but wdyt?

More chapters this week!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys. I'm beginning to think that I should stop writing this…I'm not getting ANY reviews! Please review! I'm working hard on this story! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I'm not the author of Twilight.

Chapter 5) Bedtime Stories Part 3) Emmett

Emmett POV

"It's my turn to tell a storrrrry!" I shouted with glee. Carlisle and Esme had told their stories and now it was my turn!

"Yep, Uncle Emmett! What are you gonna tell me about?" Nessie beamed up at me. She was always so adoring toward Jasper and I. We _were_ pretty awesome uncles! To answer my niece's question, I had to think. I hadn't quite decided on my story. Oooh! Edward's gonna be mad about this one…

"Okay, I am going to tell you about the first house Rosalie and I broke," I stated, and paused. Eight blank faces stared at me. One was completely confused. The other seven were furious.

"EMMETT CULLEN!"

"DON'T YOU _DARE_!"

"EMMETT, I SWEAR, YOU'LL REGRET THIS."

"EMMETT, SHE'S JUST A CHILD! _I_ DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR THIS!"

I smiled a mischievous smile.

"I am such a crack up!" I laughed, in hysterics.

"More like a crack _head_!" Alice muttered, scowling and rolling her eyes.

"That was out of line Emmett. And Alice, keep the comments to yourself, please," Carlisle scolded.

"Can you be mature enough to tell a story?" Esme asked me.

"Of course I can, Mom. I'm hurt you didn't trust me!" I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. She didn't buy it. At that moment, a little, innocent voice sounded.

"Uncle Em, why did you break your house? That's awful dumb!" Even though everyone was chuckling, I was reprimanded. _Typical,_ I mused.

"BACK TO THE STORY…I MEAN THE NEW STORY!" Rosalie screamed at me. _Wow, even Rose was mad._

"Okay, I will instead tell the story of when I found my first grizzly bear?" I asked for my family's approval.

"Go ahead, Emmett, but keep it clean, alright?"

"Okay, so, one day, I was hunting. I wanted something new to hunt. So, I found a grizzly bear. The End." I smiled, proud that I had finished my story!

"Are you kidding? You go from house breaking to that? Really, Emmett, I'm disappointed." Jasper scolded, teasingly.

"Okay, fine, be that way. Rose and I were-"

"EMMETT!"

"EMMETT!!!"

"I WANNA HEAR THE STORY!" Nessie screamed.

"Uhm, Rosalie and I were building a nice house when a hurricane came and knocked the house down." I lied, hoping Renesmee wouldn't catch my falter.

"Oh, okay. Good night everyone! Love you!" We all breathed sighs of relief. We kissed Renesmee on the cheek, and headed downstairs.

**``````````````````````DOWNSTAIRS`````````````````````` **

"Well, I learned one thing today," Jasper commented.

"What, that Emmett is the stupidest person on Earth?" Alice _kindly_ suggested.

"Naw, we've known that a while!" Edward laughed.

"I learned that Emmett can't even tell a story without ruining everything."

"Agreed!"

A/N:

What do you think? Please Review!


	6. Discontinue?

**Should I discontinue this story? I only have two reviews so I think I will quit. Please comment if you want me to keep writing.**

**Thanks.**

**The fate of the story depends on you!!!**

**xoxo**

**Maggie**


	7. Sorry!

**So sorry! A chapter is coming today! I have just been very busy. I have lab reports and research projects. A friend of mine passed away, and I have after-school commitments as well. So, you can tell, I've had a hectic month, but I am back! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! It really made me feel good to hear you enjoyed my story! Like I said, a chapter or two (possibly more) will be up tonight! Enjoy and please review!!!**

**Thanks so much!!!**

**XoXo**

**Maggie (Mein Zwielicht) **


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: I have to thank the reviewers I got for this story!!! Glad to hear that this story is good enough to keep writing. So, here is the next part in the Story Time series, this time Rosalie's turn. I can't stress it enough, please review! Thanks in advanced!

Disclaimer: I'm not Steph Meyer so I don't own the Twilight Saga, but I did come up with the ideas for this story on my own! Well, that's not true…my big brother helps! :D

Enjoy everyone!!!

Chapter 6) Story Time Part 4 (Rosalie)

Rosalie's POV

I wasn't overly enthusiastic about telling a story tonight to my wonderful niece, Renesmee. I loved to death, no doubt, but after last night, I wasn't sure that 'story night' would go so well…Good job Emmett!

Of course, I was still going to tell my story. Not to would be mean. And, I did have a good story in mind. It was clean for a young child and it was also sure to get some chuckles.

"Okay, Nessie, ready to hear my story?" I poked her nose, smiling. She giggled and nodded. I loved how she was always just so bubbly and innocent. Thank God for the innocence…after Emmett's story last night.

"Alright, so one day, I was at my good friend, Vera's house. We were talking and having a good time, like good friends do, until she went to wake her baby son up from a nap. She was busy with something…some other chore, I can't remember, so she asked me to change Henry's diaper. All too willing to help, I agreed. That was mistake number one. I began to change him, doing a good job, I thought, until baby Henry had to go to the bathroom just a little bit more. I was showered in yellow fluid, and it wasn't lemonade. I screamed, and Vera came running to see the mess, and she laughed. 'Oh, Henry, you silly boy! What did you do to Rose?' She quickly finished changing Henry before helping me clean up. 'Sorry, Rose,' she told me. I was rather disgusted that such a cute baby could be so gross, but I giggled. 'Oh, Vera, it's fine! It's not like he _meant_ to do it!' She gave me a warm smile. 'I wouldn't be so sure that is the case. Henry likes to play tricks on people…believe me, I know!' I wasn't sure what I would say to that, so I just returned a grin." I stopped talking and looked at the reaction of the family I loved so around me. Nessie was beaming.

"That's a lovely story, Aunty Rose!"

"Yeah, who doesn't love a story where a baby pees on someone?" Jasper joked, laughing. A chorus of laughter echoed in the room.

"You know I fell in love with Emmett because he had the same brown, curly hair that Henry did," I added a little fun fact.

"Really? You picked your husband because he reminded you of a peeing baby? I'm shocked, Rosalie!" Edward, this time. I scowled at him. "Ooh, scary, _sis_!"

"No, I picked him because he was every bit as beautiful as Henry, and more perfect, but that is not the point!" I squinted my eyes at him in a rude sort of manner. Suddenly, I felt very angry. "Edward, you are the most annoying brother _ever_! I feel bad for Bella! Ugh! I hate you!" Then I saw Jasper smirking.

"Yeesh, _Rosie_, why don't you calm down?" And, a wave of calmness rushed through me. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle and Esme threw Jasper a disapproving look.

"Jasper, was that necessary?" Jasper looked down.

"No, mom, sorry."

"Apologize to your sister, not me," she said.

"Sorry, Rosalie."

"It's _fine_, Jasper!" I mocked, knowing that I had won this round!

"Well, Ness, did you like the story?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Grampa!" She grinned. We all gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, sweetie!" I said, standing at the door, and waved.

I think that went well…

Okay, what do you think? Jasper is coming up next! Then Alice, Edward, and last, Bella. Then, the Story Time series will be over. More stories will be in the Rest of Our Forever, though. So please review!!!

XoXo

Maggie


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I promised at least two chapters tonight, so here ya go! This chapter is from Jasper's POV! Please review!!! Thanks!!!**

**Maggie**

I held hands with my wife as we all filed into Renesmee's bedroom. This new 'story night' had not really gone well so far. I had no clue what story to tell. I thought about asking Alice what she saw me telling, but decided to figure it out on my own. Hmm, I wouldn't tell something gruesome. Nothing to lovey-dovey…??? What story then? Oh! Oh, I have the best story!

"Uncle Jazz, are you gonna tell me a story tonight?" I grinned at Nessie, and nodded.

"Okay, here I go. You might have heard this story before, but I don't think so." I paused, and waited, to see if my family had guessed the story. Edward chuckled. He knew, of course. Alice, too, was smiling. I breathed in, and began.

"I ran, hand in hand with Alice, though where, she would not tell me. 'How much longer, Alice?' I remember asking her. She shrugged at me, 'I don't know. Not too far, I suppose.' I rolled my eyes, but kept running. We ran for a while, stopping only to hunt.

"Alice told me some things about where we were going. 'Don't hunt humans anymore, Jazz. We won't be where we are going. And, also, we are going to fit right in!' I had never seen her so excited. So, I knew we were going somewhere without human blood! Awful! But, I guess I could try it, if it meant so much to Alice, which it clearly did. The second thing I knew, there were other people there. Okay, so other people and no human blood. Geez, it's like my own personal hell!" Warning glances were shot at me. "Oh, I mean, Geez, it's like my own personal heck!" Nods of approval. I continued,

"Alice and I ran together for days, until we reached our destination. It was a big house. There was a full garage. But, there were no signs of people. I didn't smell human blood. Whoever lived here was immortal. Alice wanted to visit vampires?

" 'Who are these people, Alice?' I asked. She beamed at me, gripping my hand and rushing inside. She found a room that was painted a cream colour. In it were CDs and composition books and a black couch. Alice looked at me, suddenly serious.

" 'Help me move this to the garage,' she said. I looked at her. How unusually rude of Alice, just take a strangers stuff. I didn't move. 'C'mon, Jasper!' she called, carrying all the CDs, though there were dozens. 'That couch won't move itself!' I sighed, and lifted the sofa.

It didn't take long for us to have all the man's belongings out of his room and into his garage. Alice was being so mysterious.

'Al, tell me _now _what you are up to!' I was probably being unnecessarily demanding, but I got the message across.

'This family, the Cullens, they are like, the best vampires _ever_! And, I know their leader, Carlisle, will take us in! They feed off of animals and they are a lovely family! Sorry I didn't tell you but I had to get here as quick as I could and I didn't want to think about it. Can we please stay, honey?' I stared at her, wide eyed. Woe, wasn't expecting that, I remember thinking. I wanted to say no, I honestly did. But something stopped me. I don't think it was Alice's pleading, but more what she said about a lovely family. Funny she would choose family, and not coven. I wondered, and found myself suddenly longing to belong to a family.

'Okay, Alice, we'll stay, if they take us in.' If they took us in…that would be an awkward conversation. But that is a story for another night! It is getting late and little vampires need their sleep!" I smiled, and gave my niece a kiss on the forehead.

"But I wanna hear the rest!" She pleaded.

"Maybe Aunty Alice will tell you the rest tomorrow!" I gave her a bit of hope. Alice nodded slightly, so I knew she would.

………………………………………………………………()……………………….

Later:

"Did I get the story right?" I asked my wife.

"Down to the last detail. I love that story, I really do!" She reached for my hand, and we stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"Me too, Al, me too."

…………………………………………………………….**……………………………

**What do you think? I know many of you were anticipating a story told by Jasper. Did I meet standards? Did I disappoint?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! It's Maggie, and I just wanted to say thank you for all my reviews! I have a new story, Heartbeat, if y'all wanna go check it out!**

**Story Time is getting close to an end. Here is Alice's story. This is sort of a continuation of Jazzo's story…lol…Jazzo…that was weird!**

**Anyway, I do not own the Twilight Saga, but I do own my story ideas…and my brother does too cause he helps!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I smiled at Nessie. Story night was really picking up now! It was boring (no offense) when Carlisle and Esme told stories. It was inappropriate when Emmett told. And, Rosalie, well, her story was okay. But Jazzy got me on my fave story! I'd tell you about it, but you'll hear all too soon. I began,

"So, Jasper left off with us waiting for everyone to come home.

"We waited in silence for a few hours. We held hands, we didn't, I sat by a tree, he sat next to me. But, the whole time it was very quiet as we waited for this family, the Cullens, to return home. I was humming a soft melody to myself when five figures appeared out of the woods. I squeezed Jasper's hand. I smiled at him.

'It's time!' I pulled him upright, and we approached the figures.

"A bronze hair boy looked at us, confused. He was handsome, though he didn't compare to my Jazz." I paused here and smiled at my husband. "Next to the bronze boy was a blond tall one. He was handsome, and hand-in-hand with a well-rounded brunette woman. She had a warm, motherly face, and a welcoming, yet confused smile. There was another couple a bit farther away. There was a tall, masculine man with short, curly brown hair. He had a friendly appearance, despite his overbearing size. His partner was beautiful. She had long blond hair and she had a look about her that said, 'I know I'm perfect!' I perked up, because they all looked so friendly.

'Hi! I'm Alice! This is my husband, Jasper!' I grinned at everyone. They all looked at me, their mouths gaping. The obvious leader spoke.

'Hello, Alice and Jasper. What brings you here today?' I felt Jasper's eyes on me. Before I could speak, he took over.

'Well, you see, my wife and I…well, Alice, she sees the future. She saw that you were a loving family, and different than most of our kind. I suppose she really wanted to meet you.'

'_And_ join you!' I added, because silly Jasper forgot!

'Yes, that is what she wishes for.'

Five awed faces looked from me to Jazz.

'Uh, well…'

'I…um'

'YES! So we can stay!' I shrieked.

'Um, we didn't say tha-'

'No, guys, she saw it.' It was bronze boy. 'My name is Edward, not bronze boy.' So bronze boy read minds. 'Edward, Alice. Get it right, please.' Wow, no wonder he's not married. He growled and I giggled.

'I'm Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme.' Carlisle and Esme smiled at me and shook both mine and Jazzy's hands.

'I am Emmett. I like to eat grizzly bears!' I smiled, taken aback by the big one's immaturity.

'I'm Rosalie.' The beautiful blonde said nothing else. She did roll her eyes.

'Alright, you could be nice, beauty queen,' Edward whispered. Emmett coughed. I hugged all of them.

'I am _so _gonna love it here!'" I looked around. "Okay, I'm finished with my story. What do ya think?" Nessie smiled.

"Love that story, Aunty Alice!"

"Me too, sweetie, me too," I said as I brushed her hair and kissed her forehead.

Everyone said goodnight to Renesmee, then we left downstairs.

I snuggled against Jasper, and held his hands. It was a perfect evening.


	11. Chapter 9

_Hi, everyone! I have been suffering from writers block when it came to this story, but, as many have been waiting for, I have for you chapter 9 of The Rest of Our Forever. This will be the 7__th__ installment out of 8 in the Bedtime Story mini series. I hope you enjoy, because it took nine drafts to get right! _

_Yours Always,_

_Maggie_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

I sat in my daughter's bedroom, on the edge of her bed, thinking about what story I would tell. I was one of the last to tell, with only Bella to go after me. I had many good stories, although I wasn't ready to tell my daughter all of them. My time in Italy, for example. I shuddered to think of how Bella would react. I could also tell of when I first laid eyes on Bella, although that included more than one hundred ways to kill the demon in the chair next to me. So many stories that weren't for the innocent's ears. I sighed, but then, I got an idea.

"Nessie, how would you like to hear a story about baseball?" I watched her face light up, so easily excited.

"Yes! The Yankees? Will you tell me about Derek Jeter?" she asked me, excited again. We were Red Sox fans, but the little hybrid had taken to crushing on Yankee # 2, much to Jacob's dismay. I shook my head at her.

"Not this time. I figured I'd tell about our family. The first time I took Mommy to play baseball with our family. Erm…watch, I mean."

That was when I realised I would have to make up an end to the story. _That was smart Edward! Tell your daughter about the day her mother was kidnapped! Why don't you tell her about your honeymoon while you're at it?_ Suddenly, the room was giggling, with the exception of my daughter and my wife.

"Oh, Edward, do tell us all about your honeymoon!" Alice laughed. I hadn't said that out loud, had I?

"Oops…I, erm…" I was trying to think of a witty response, forgetting my daughter was in the room.

"Daddy, Mommy was kidnapped? And what's a honey moon?" Everyone seemed to stop laughing._ Oh, man._ I looked to my family for help.

_EDWARD, that was BRILLIANT! _I recognised Rosalie's negative tone.

_Edward, what have you done! _My Bella.

_Good Job, Eddie! Anyways, just tell her you were joking…and get back to the baseball story. A honey moon is when the moon is honey coloured. And end the baseball story saying, 'It was a really fun day that we all enjoyed!' Get it? Got it? Good. _And Alice saved the day! Thank goodness. She had answered my silent prayer.

"Nessie, I was only kidding. But I'll tell you what a honeymoon is now. It is when the moon turns honey coloured. I'll show you sometime."_ I wasn't sure how…since it wasn't real, but ah well._ "I took Mommy to watch us play baseball one day long before you came along,"

I was interrupted by Nessie's little voice.

"Where was I?" Everyone bit their lip. Alice's mind was silent._ Sorry, brother, I got nothing._ Okay, so I was on my own.

"Well, you weren't born yet."

"Well, why not?" I tilted my head to the sky. Why was she so curious?

"Because I just met Mommy," I hoped that would satisfy her.

"Oh, okay then. Daddy, where do babies come from?" My eyes popped open. The room around me erupted in childish laughter.

"Um, they come from the store, Nessie. It's getting late, so why don't we call it a night?" I answered, kissing her forehead.

"Oookkkayyy."

……………

_Okay, review if you loved that chapter! I am posting a new story tonight called Knowing. Read and Review please!_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_-v-_

_REVIEW_

_-v-_

_-v-_


	12. Chapter 10

_Okay, I am officially posting THE END of the Story Time mini-series. But, there will be more one-shots to come in this story, so don't worry! This is from Bella's POV. Please Review!_

_  
Maggie_

_~*~_

It was our last night of telling Nessie stories. My turn had come at last. I wanted to continue my husband's story from last night. Nessie had never played baseball with the family, and it was certainly a good story. I would simply leave out the ending.

"Alrighty, Renesmee. Ready for your story?" She nodded, my cue to continue. "So, Grandma, Daddy, Uncle Emmett, and Aunty Alice were on one team. Grandpa, Uncle Jazz, and Aunty Rosie were on the other team. I was being the referee. Aunty Rose was at bat first. Alice, with a perfect pitch, tossed her the ball. It went soaring farther than I ever could have imagined. Aunt Rosie flew through the bases, and just when I was sure she'd have a home run, Daddy threw the ball to Grandma, and Aunt Rose was OUT!" I remembered that day, perfectly, and the evil glance I received from Rosalie for calling her out. "Everyone took turns batting, and Daddy's team won!"

"Can we play baseball, Mommy?" Nessie asked me, inspired.

"Sure, next time it thunders, kay?" She nodded.

"Oh, and mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I've been wondering, you know how you can buy babies at the store?" I bit my lip. Where was this going? "Well, what store?"_ Think, Bella!_

"The baby store."_ Good answer!_

"Oh, okay, because I want a baby sister. Can we go to the store tomorrow?" 7 vampires laughed behind me.

"I don't think so, sweetie."

"Oh."

"Good night, I love you," I gave her a kiss on the cheek, before heading out to mine and Edward's cottage.

~*~

LATER AT THE COTTAGE

"Bella, want to go to the store?" Edward said, laughing. I didn't say anything, but gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

~*~

_What do you think?_

_Please Review!_

_Maggie_


	13. Chapter 11

_Hey, everyone! The Story Time Mini-Series has come to an end. Here is chapter 11 of __The Rest of our Forever_

_Maggie_

~*~

In Need of Repair

Emmett's POV

I was spending the day with Bella. We were alone, because the others had gone hunting. I was very anxious to do something, so I suggested we play a game.

"Let's play truth or dare!" I yelled excitedly.

"Okay, fine," replied my sister in law.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Dare." I smiled. This was going to be good! I thought for a moment. _What will embarrass her the most? Something with Edward. Ohh!_

"Okay, I dare you to steal call Edward and say 'I love you Jacob!' When he replies, say 'oops…I meant to call my Jakey-bear.' And then hang up!" I shook with laughter as I watched Bella's expression. She laughed to, and picked up her cell phone. I heard her dial the numbers.

After three rings, Edward picked up.

"Hello?"

"I love you, Jacob!" I held my hand over my mouth to contain my laughter. Bella smiled.

"_Bella?!? WHAT?!_" He was so shocked! He bought it all!

"Oops…sorry, I meant to call my Jakey-bear!" She clicked the phone off, and started laughing. She turned to me, "Edward is going to be so angry. I hope he doesn't kill Jacob."

"I hope he does! Just um kidding!" I amended the end, because Bella was still stronger than me, though I didn't like to admit it.

"Truth or Dare Emmett?" She asked me.

"Dare!" I waited to hear my dare.

"Smash Rosalie's car, then leave a note saying, 'I'm sorry, but I accidentally smashed your car. Love Carlisle.'" I was surprised. That was good. Poor Carlisle though.

"Alright, I'm game!" I said, and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward Rosalie's car. I rammed it into a tree, and scribbled the note in Carlisle's scrawl.

Just then, they all got home. Rosalie went out to check her car, and saw it by the tree.

"CARLISLE!!!" she screamed so loud Charlie Swan probably heard from his house!

"What, Rosalie?" Carlisle went to find Rose.

"What is wrong with my car?"

"Um…I think it is in need of repair." He said, confused. Rosalie screamed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?!"

"I didn't…what's wrong, Rose?" She shoved the note in his face. I laughed, but both Rose and my father heard. "I believe your dearest Emmett may have played a part in the destruction of your car."

"EMMETT McCARTHY CULLEN!" Uh oh! I sprinted for the woods, no longer laughing.

~*~

_So, what did you think? Please review!!!_

_Maggie_


End file.
